Pokke Village Chief
The Pokke Village Chief is one of the two founders of Pokke Village, the other being her brother, Treshi. She's an elderly lady who's fulfilled the requests of the village members through the help of hunters. =Conversation= Beginning of game "Well it looks like you're all fixed up! When I heard that a hunter had fallen in the Snowy Mountains, I was so shocked!" Oh my... I haven't introduced myself! I'm the chief of this village. It's called Pokke. Can you believe an old lady like me can be the village chief!?" I'm hoping I can convince you to settle down as a hunter in this village. You know the house you woke up in? You can stay there as long as you'd like." Anyways... I'd like you to show me your strength by completing an easy Quest that was requested nearby here. That's OK with you, right?" "Huh? You're still recovering? Well, once you feel up to it, you can try some of the Quests from other areas. But first you should rest up a bit." "That reminds me, if you head to the Guild's counter, you can initiate various Quests. You see the large building on the left don't you?" "That's the Gathering Hall. Inside you'll find a branch of the Hunter's Guild. If you want to take out a multiple hunter Quest, that's your best bet." "For details, head over and ask the person at the counter. Oh, I forgot to give you some money. It's not much, but it's enough to get started." "On the right you will find a general store that sells many great items. Next to that is a shop selling armor and weapons. Go there for equipment needs." "If there's something you don't understand about hunting, go to the Training School. You see the path to the left of the Gathering Hall, right?" "Go straight down that path and press the (box) button, to go to the Training School. If Quests are getting too hard, go there to toughen up!" "Hmm... Well then... Good luck out there! Don't overdo it, OK!? I'm looking forward to watching your progress!" '-You got 1,500z!-' After completing all quests, and beating 2 of every monster Ahh... Our hunter. You came just at the right time. The Guild has sent a request for assistance, and we'd like to ask for your help! Your opponent is the giant monster Shen Gaoren. While it is a Carapaceon, it is far larger than even a wyvern! In the town, the Guild have installed various weapons such as a Ballista or a Dragonator. Go there and use these weapons. With your strength, there is no way the Guild will meet defeat, but that doesn't mean you can become overconfident! '-A State of Crisis! unlocked-' After Beating "A State of Crisis!" Ahh... Our hunter has returned. It seems you had no trouble slaying that Shen Gaoren. You've received an official reward of thanks from the town. You should take it over to the crafting shop. Hmm... As strong as you've become, it seems like my small requests are a waste of your abilities. You should try to take the high level Quests found at the Gathering Hall. As a hunter, it is important to keep aiming higher. Keep reaching for new heights! You are the hunter of Pokke Village after all! '-Receives Elder Thank You-' After Beating all of her quests Ahh, our village hunter. It seems like you've taken care of nearly all of my requests. In fact, this is the last Quest that I can give you. This final Quest is extremely difficult. In fact, you should first take some higher level Gathering Hall Quests and improve your equipment. Your final test will challenge you to your very soul. '-Unlocked "The Final Invitation"-' =After Slaying Akantor= Ahh... Our village hunter! I heard from the Guild Manager at the Gathering Hall that you slayed an Akantor! Unbelievable! I'm so proud of you! You took care of an Akantor even when the Guild itself could not. Hmm... It's been such a long time since I've heard that name... My elders used to tell me a story of a cave dwelling man with a giant sword who fought here against an Akantor and drove it to the Volcanic Belt. That's why the local Felynes still pass down the story of Akantor in their folklore. So for you to have slayed an Akantor... Who knows what fate your story will have. All I know is you are truly the Pokke Village hunter. =After Beating "The Final Invitation"= Marvelous! Our hunter makes us proud once again! To get rid of two Rajang in one fell swoop is an absolutely amazing feat! Even though I don't have any more Quests that I can give you, that doesn't mean your path as a hunter has reached its end. At the Gathering Hall, you should be able to find Quests that fit your advanced level. From now on, I'll have to settle for admiring your progress. I do have a reward for you though. You should find it quite useful... '-Receives Pokke Ticket+-' Category: Characters